Une heure chez mon psy
by Caaal
Summary: Mimi raconte à son psychiatre la douloureuse épreuve que Taichi et Yamato ont dut subir récemment...


_Voila ! Encore un défi ! Des plus complexes et qui m'a laissé perplexe… J'ai eu du mal à le réaliser parce qu'il abordait un sujet que j'avais du mal à décrire. Le contexte était de faire revenir Taichi d'un stage de football ou il aurait trompé Yamato avec qui il est en couple… Alors je remercie Caro, pour m'avoir défié, des potentiels lecteurs aux reviews acérées et Digimon et ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

_

**Une heure chez mon psy**

- Je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour vous raconter cette histoire, mais il est important que j'en parle. Mes amis ont toujours énormément compté pour moi et, ce qui s'est passé récemment a un peu éclaté le groupe que nous formions depuis notre plus tendre enfance.

Le Docteur Hollander venait de poser sa tasse de café et de regarder sa montre. Nouvelles confidences à mon psy. Voilà un an que je suivais une thérapie qui – je l'espérais – me ferait du bien. Parce que j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un qui soit objectif et parce qu'à New York, tout le monde voit un psy. Surtout les jeunes filles de mon âge. Et aujourd'hui, j'allais avoir une heure pour me pencher sur l'histoire qui venait d'arriver à deux de mes plus proches amis.

- Allez-y Mimi, reprenez depuis le début.

- Je vous ai donc déjà parlé de beaucoup de mes amis du Japon. Notamment Taichi… Tout commence avec lui… Taichi était parti depuis trois mois faire un stage pour entrer dans une ligue importante du football. Ne m'en demandais pas plus, je serais incapable de vous dire quoi ou comment. Le sport, c'est pas réellement mon truc. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa petite sœur Hikari lui avait organisé une grande fête pour son départ à la fin du mois de mars. Il allait parcourir l'Europe pour affronter différentes équipes et peut-être se classer parmi les grands champions de notre époque. Le plus affecté par son départ, c'était Yamato. Vous savez, derrière ses airs de rockeur solitaire se cache un grand romantique très sensible. Et depuis qu'il vit son histoire avec son ancien meilleur ami au grand jour, il change un peu plus chaque jour. Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas dit encore ! Tai et Matt sont en couple. Rien de surprenant… C'est comme s'ils avaient toujours étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Personnellement je suis très contente pour eux.

- Mais comment à réagit votre amie Sora ?

- Pas très bien – au début – après elle a finit par accepter. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, il faut le reconnaître. Mais mettez vous à sa place. Les deux seuls garçons que vous n'ayez jamais aimé sortent ensemble ! Ca mettrais n'importe qui dans un drôle d'état.

- Elle vous a confié ses doutes à ce sujet là ?

- Oui bien sûr. Elle était persuadé que quelque chose clochait chez elle. En tant que femme. Mais je l'ai rassuré, Taichi et Yamato ont toujours étaient fortement attirés l'un par l'autre. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne savaient pas comment le montrer, voilà tout.

- Et le reste de votre groupe ?

- Koushiro, Jyou, Miyako, Ken, Iori… Aucun d'eux n'a émis un avis. Positif ou négatif. Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas d'une nature à se mêler des affaires des autres. Hikari et Takeru semblaient ravis. Ils sont jeune donc pour eux, tout est beau, tout est rose. C'est pour Daisuke que ce fut plus délicat. Personne n'a compris sa réaction d'ailleurs.

- D'après ce que vous me disiez, Daisuke idolâtrait beaucoup Taichi ?

- Oui, en effet. Taichi est son modèle depuis qu'il est tout petit. Il s'est mis à se poser des questions. Deviendrait-il gay à son tour ?

- L'homosexualité n'est pas un effet de mode. Rien ne se contrôle.

- Je le sais très bien, je vous rassure. Quoi qu'il en soit, Taichi est parti après cette petite fête et chacun a regagné ses occupations. Yamato a repris ses concerts, Sora ses créations, Jyou son internat de médecine, et la vie continuait, comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais pourquoi ce départ vous touche autant ?

- Parce que je l'ai revu et que j'ai eu un rôle plus qu'important dans la suite de cette histoire. Je vous avais expliqué que j'irais passer un mois en France ?

- En effet.

- Taichi y a séjourné durant un moment également. J'ai appris par quelques relations dans quel club il jouait et je lui ai fait la surprise d'apparaître sous ses yeux ! Il s'entraînait sur Marseille… C'est dans le sud de la France.

- Vous avez donc passé beaucoup de temps avec lui ?

- Exactement. Surtout le soir ou les week-end, lorsqu'il ne jouait pas. Ca lui faisait plaisir d'avoir un vrai visage amical autour de lui. Mais un soir, je l'ai vu extrêmement dérouté. Il est venu me voir à mon hôtel, il était… Triste, décomposé, il se sentait mal avait honte de lui.

- Que lui était-il arrivé ?

- C'est ce que je lui ai demandé. Je l'ai fait monter dans ma chambre. Il est resté une bonne demi heure sans parler. Puis il a finit par tout me révéler.

- A quel propos ?

- Il a sympathisé avec un joueur français, Guillaume je crois, à son arrivée en France. Si j'ai bien compris, l'éloignement de son pays, de son petit-ami, de sa vie… L'a fait basculé dans un autre univers. Son entraîneur lui mettait la pression pour qu'il aille au delà de ses performances, et Guillaume s'est trouvé être là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ?

- Une nuit. Celle ou il est apparue en bas de mon hôtel. J'avoue, Guillaume est ce genre de garçons qui dégage une aura assez spéciale autour de lui. Il est séduisant, charmeur et arrive toujours à ses fins. Il voulait Taichi, il l'a eu. Sans se soucier des conséquences que cela aurait sur la vie de mon ami. Et sur celle des autres.

- Il culpabilisait par rapport à son petit-ami ?

- Oui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, comment il le lui dirait, s'il lui pardonnait. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Surtout qu'il n'allait rentrer que trois semaines après au Japon. Pour finir, j'ai prolongé mon séjour en France pour pouvoir rentrer avec lui à Odaiba et être avec lui lorsqu'il devrait faire face à ses responsabilités.

- Vous ne vouliez pas qu'il se débrouille tout seul ?

- Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Il est mon ami et il avait besoin de moi.

- Il a revu ce Guillaume ?

- Je l'en ai empêché. Dieu sait ce qui se serait passé s'ils s'étaient revus.

- Mais ne croyez vous pas que cette infidélité résulte de problèmes au sain de leur couple ?

- Non, je vous l'ai dit. Il était loin de chez lui, avait une pression énorme, il a craqué… C'est un humain, comme les autres.

- Et comme vous…

- Non, je ne craque plus, vous le savez. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes rentrés à Odaiba. Tout le monde état très content de nous revoir. Mais Yamato a compris tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas… Et c'est là que la soirée a viré au drame.

- Entre les deux garçons ?

- Entre autres. Taichi fuyait constamment Yamato. Alors Matt est venu me demander ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Alors il s'est énervé que j'ose lui cacher quelque chose. Je l'ai emmené voir Taichi pour qu'ils se parlent enfin.

- Vous avez assisté à leur confrontation ?

- Malgrè moi. Taichi semblait vraiment peiné et… Il a tout avoué. Son mal-être, sa nuit passé avec Guillaume… Et là, Yamato a eu une réaction que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il l'a frappé. Mais vraiment ! Un coup de poing en pleine figure, puis il a disparu.

- J'imagine qu'un froid s'est abattu sur la soirée.

- Oui. Tout le monde a vite compris ce qu'il en était. Mais le plus important pour tout le monde était de retrouver Yamato. Daisuke est resté avec Tai tandis que nous partions tous à la recherche de Yamato vu qu'il ne répondait pas sur son portable. Et malgré toutes nos recherches, personne ne l'a retrouvé. Le lendemain, je suis allé jusque chez son père avec Takeru, son petit-frère. Il était renté une demi heure avant nous. Complètement ivre, désorienté. Il avait retrouvé des anciens copains de son groupe de rock et il avait passé la nuit à se droguer et à boire. Pour oublier disait-il.

- Vous saviez qu'il avait une tendance à l'alcool et à la drogue ?

- Sora m'avait déjà dit que lors de certaines soirées, il dérapait. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu de mes yeux. On l'a mis sous sa douche avec son petit-frère pour lui faire récupérer ses idées. Puis lorsqu'il s'est réveillé un peu plus tard, il nous a avoué que ça n'allait plus dans son couple avec Taichi. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il… Qu'il était malade…

- Tenez, prenez un mouchoir…

- Merci. Il n'en avait parlé qu'à Taichi et ne voulait pas que nous l'apprenions tous. Mais Taichi avait du mal à vivre en ne sachant pas si le lendemain, l'homme qu'il aimait serait toujours de ce monde…

- Donc pour vous c'est l'explication de l'écart de conduite de Taichi ?

- Evidemment. Il s'en voudra toute sa vie d'avoir fait cette bêtise. Yamato l'a pardonné – était-ce sincère ? Je l'ignore – mais il l'a fait. Ne sachant pas combien de temps il lui reste, il préfère profiter autant que possible de Taichi. Il reste après tout, l'homme qu'il aime.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Yamato va être opéré dans l'hôpital ou Joe travaille. Il y a les meilleures spécialistes qui s'y trouvent. J'espère juste qu'en sortant d'ici, Joe m'annoncera une bonne nouvelle.

- La séance est terminé Mimi.

J'ai pris mes affaires, mon sac et je suis sortie du cabinet, espérant sincèrement, qu'une bonne nouvelle m'attendrais. J'ai allumé mon portable, Joe m'avait envoyé un sms. Je l'ai lu. Et j'ai pleuré…


End file.
